morphed
by kisshufan4ever
Summary: The past is something hes forgotten. 1 girl trying to find the truth about the night she lost her boyfriend the same night that haunts her dreems forever.    addopted
1. Chapter 1

**An) hi guys I don't own this, this belongs to ****Dragon Raptyr and I adopted it so the next three chapters aren't mine.**

Prologue

Snow fell softly through the cold Tokyo sky, dusting the streets with a fine white powder, that slowly turned to filthy grey mud, as countless tires tore through it, mixing the pure substance with human pollution. A car gave a sudden swerve on the slippery street, spraying the bystanders with water, resulting in curses yelled at the driver.

One of them, a young boy around twelve years of age, gave himself a shake, swinging matted green hair roughly to free it of any water. Snatching a torn baseball cap from his head, he tapped it against a streetlight, frowning through the snow.

The young man kicked an empty bottle out of his way, listening to the shattering sound of broken glass, and smirked. Hazel eyes peered out through thick bangs, as he continued his trek. He brushed against a blond youth, about fifteen in appearance. Suddenly, the youth felt a sturdy hand grab his wrist.

"What are you doing, trying to steal my wallet?" The blond youth asked in a low voice. The would be pickpocket gave a low gulp.

"'scuse me for not havin a ton of cash on hand, mister rich and famous. Unlike you, I gotta do whatever it takes to stay alive, 'specially during these cold snaps." The young thief waggled his toes through holes in his shoes meaningfully. "So beg pardon, your honour, but I don't want to freeze tonight."

The blond teen raised an eyebrow. "Really? Well then. I'll make you a deal. I have a project that I need some help with, and I'm willing to pay you a handsome amount if you'll do it."

The pickpocket tilted his head casually.

"What strings? I'm not goin' into any agreement without a way out."

The blond chuckled. "You could become a freak of nature ostracized from society, make enough money to stay off the streets, and there's a slight chance of turning into a little puddle of green goo."

The boy adjusted the cap on his head. "Genetics, huh? Sounds right up my alley. Got yourself a deal, mate. What do I call ya, 'sides boss?"

The blond gave a grin. "Ryou Shirogane. But if you work for me, you call me either Shirogane or boss, got it?"

The pickpocket gave mocking bow. "Got it boss. You have acquired the services of Teiru. Now, when do I start?"

Shirogane turned around, and walked off. Over his shoulder, he gave a shout. "Right now, so hurry up. I don't like slackers."

Teiru gave a gulp, and trotted off down the street, keeping his eye on his new employer. Several twists and turns later, and one shortcut through a park (with very deep snow drifts) Teiru stood in front of a small pink cafe.

" A cafe? Wow. This is ten times cooler than the Fortress of Solitude. Though seriously, a little too much pink." Teiru let the sarcastic comment fly, looking scornfully at the decidedly frilly building.

Shirogane didn't turn as he replied. "Blame my cousin. She's the one who decided to turn it into something from a bridal store of doom. I wanted something a little more ordinary. This stands out way too much."

Teiru gave a laugh. "I'd hate to meet your cuz then."

" Too late for that, Streets." An unfamiliar voice rang out. Leaning casually against the door was a preteen girl. "Name's Myu. I'm Ryou's cousin. And don't mock my decorating job. It's gonna bring in a chock load of customers when the place opens. Otherwise, I'd never have gone near the whole Barbie thing."

Shirogane shook his head in exasperation, and led the duo into the basement. "Let's just get this over with. The sooner I see if someone melts into a pile of goo the better." He walked over to a syringe gun, and casually loaded a cartridge.

Myu walked up, and let her cousin inject the liquid within into her system. A few minutes later, she gave a howl of pain, and fell to the floor.

"Baby." Teiru muttered, and gave a small yelp as the needle slid into his shoulder. Spots danced before his vision for a minute, and he watched hazily as a cat walked up to him, and then into him. As soon as the cat was completely within him, a sharp pain flooded over his body.

Like water, the pain flowed down his spine, and he let out a wild yowl, daring anyone to try to attack him. Three more shocks, each one worse than the last, cascaded through his system, until they faded into a blissful nothingness.

Teiru let out a gasp, and bit back the sob of relief that was building in his throat. "Come on. Give a guy a bit of warning before you stick a potentially lethal drug into his system will ya? And consider adding an anaesthetic. That hurt more than getting tazered in a thunderstorm!"

Shirogane put down the syringe, icy eyes falling on the rebellious boy. "I'll keep it in mind." The young man said coolly.

Teiru gave a hiss of displeasure, and then thought of something strange. "Did you stick animal genes into us? 'Cause a cat decided that my body would make a cozy home right before the pain hit."

Shirogane gave a nod. "Yes. You were given the DNA of the Iriomote wildcat, and Myu was infused with the essence of the serval. In the next room, Myu's sidekick Iria was given the power of the North American Puma."

Teiru gave a nod. "So you stuck me and a couple of girls with feline DNA, and you expect what to happen to us? And why am I the only guy? Not that I'm complaining."

Shirogane pinched the bridge of his nose. "You should be able to release the latent power within you by focussing, and letting your instincts guide you. As for why you're the only guy, well. I injected myself, but I didn't have the required gene or blood type to access it fully. Instead, I get stuck turning into Figaro for ten minutes. Research shows that only one in 100 guys carry the gene, and you are lucky number one hundred."

Teiru rolled his eyes, and let his body relax. Suddenly, an explosion of power surrounded him, and he felt the energy, a crackling not quite pain fold his body. He felt his ears melt and reform on to of his head, and he choked back a gasp as a tail slid out of the base of his spine. Words half heard echoed around him. _Guardian Teiru. I am a servant of the planet earth. Let justice be dealt._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

One year Later

Teiru bit back a gasp as the hot metal streaked slowly across his back, and closed his eyes in pain as a familiar burning sensation followed. The acrid smell of burning flesh filled his hypersensitive nostrils, and the young man choked back the bile rising in the back of his throat. Then, the pain began again, intense and excruciating.

A heavyset man pressed his foot into the small of Teiru's back, fixing the young mutant firmly against the floor. The scent of whiskey hung thickly on the man's breath, as he shouted roughly in Teiru's face. "Where's my money, freak? Why haven't you been paying your dues? I'm runnin' short on cash, and you owe me!"

Teiru gave a small whimper, refusing to let it build into a fully fledged yowl. The man would not relent, and shook the teen like a rag doll. "Get me the money by tonight, or I'll give you even worse than you got today, freak. Clear on that?" The man threw Teiru down on shards of broken glass, many of which pierced through his skin, and tore across the burnt skin.

Teiru lay motionless, and waited in pained silence until he heard the door slam. Then, he slowly pulled himself upright, and began removing the shards of glass embedded within his back. Hot blood ran from the wounds, pooling on the floor. Ignoring the red liquid, Teiru retrieved burn medication and bandages that he kept on hand.

Binding his wounds, the young man dug through his closet, pulling out a faded baseball cap and ragged shirt. Careful not to aggravate his wounds, Teiru prepared to head out into

the city on patrol.

That was something that had changed in the last year. He had regular patrols across the city to ensure that the crime rate didn't grow too high, and to prevent any abnormalities from disturbing the peace. Teiru gave a grin. Abnormalities were generally the result of Shirogane playing around with genetic engineering, trying to accomplish some strange way of repairing the populations of endangered animals.

The three young mutants who went on patrol together were a decidedly strange lot to be sure. Teiru flirted with Myu every chance he got, and she did the same. Iria, the third member, generally acted as a mediator and overexcited kitten if given a chance.

Each member would take a sector, and patrol for half an hour, before a rendezvous with the others for widespread patrol. Teiru generally took the patrol in the worse parts of town, a silent vigilante that most wouldn't look twice at.

Closing his eyes, Teiru let the familiar shock of power wash over him, and relaxed as feline features added themselves to his body. Opening now golden eyes, he twitched his tail from side to side. The hunt was about to begin.

Leaping out the window, Teiru gave a whoop of joy as he landed on the sidewalk below. Powerful muscles tensed again, and he flew upwards, taking a few short bounds to reach the roof. Walking to the edge, his feral eyes gazed out across the city, and he listened to the familiar sounds of traffic, as horns honked below in a comforting cacophony.

A sudden sharp sensation crossed his body, and Teiru watched mournfully as a wave of thick brown fur covered his hand before fading away. "The symptoms are getting worse." He murmured to himself. "I can't let the others know, can't tell them. Especially not my Koneko, Myu. To learn that her best friend, well more than a friend if we're honest, is turning into a monster would break her."

A second wave passed over his body, and then stopped as suddenly as it had started. "I'm running out of time."

A shrill ring interrupted his thoughts, as he pulled out a cell phone. Turning it on, he gave a glance at the caller ID. Myu. His little kitten. Flipping it open, Teiru pressed the talk button. "Koneko-chan?"

He heard Myu give a soft snort from the other end that came out as a purr. "What's up, Streets? You should be just starting Patrol."

"Yeah." He whispered into the cell. "Yeah, I just got started. Meet you by the café in a few, Eh, Koneko?"

"Stop calling me Koneko, Streets! I am not a kitten!" Myu yelled into the cell phone, causing the poor mutant to hold it back from his ear. "Seriously, I can take care of myself, Streets. I haven't been a kitten since we started fighting last year."

A beep interrupted the two, causing Teiru to leap at least three feet into the air. Switching his connection, he hissed into the speaker. "Who is this? If it's you Shirogane, I am going to beat you to a pulp when I get back."

"No time for your insults, Teiru. There's a large abnormality in the west sector. It's a hybrid of an elephant and a platypus. So be careful." Shirogane's voice came through the speaker loud and clear.

Teiru smirked, allowing his fangs to show, even though none could see him. "Sure thing, boss. West sector happens to be one of my favourite hunting grounds. I'll get rid of it pronto. Although, you could make our job easier by refusing to tinker with genetic life forms?"

The young mutant heard a soft snort come through the phone. "I am trying to stabilize the populations of endangered animals. I'll get it right someday."

Teiru closed the connection, and resumed his conversation with Myu. "Sorry about that, Koneko-chan. Got a problem in west sector that I just have to check out. And please, repaint the cafe! I can't take the pink!"

Myu gave a purr. "Oh, Streets. I hate the pink too, but it attracts customers. Besides, the Vikings thought that it was a fearsome colour. So you're stuck with it." With those parting words, she closed the connection.

Teiru gave a grunt of exasperation. "Why does Myu always have to get in the last word- Ah!" A spasm of pain shook his body, and he closed his eyes. Waves of brown fur covered the young boy's body, receding as quickly as they had come. Teiru waited a few more minutes, until he was sure that the phenomenon had passed.

Shaking his head to clear of it of any remaining traces of pain, Teiru gave a mighty leap, and took off for the West Sector.

The west sector was one of the worst locations in Tokyo. Crime was allowed to run rampant, and everywhere, the signs of gang conflicts and destitution could be seen. Teiru wrinkled his nose as the overly strong odour of cigarette smoke and old beer assailed his sensitive nostrils. Giving a quick sneeze, Teiru shook his head slightly to clear the scents, and then took a deep breath, mouth open slightly.

Carefully, he let the array of scents flow around him, searching for the one scent that didn't belong. Not long after starting, he grinned. This little kitty had caught the scent.

Bounding off in hot pursuit, Teiru thought of something. The scent in the air, it was the same scent that assailed his nostrils as the scent that hung thick about Shirogane every time a particularly beautiful young woman walked into the cafe. Teiru's golden orbs widened in alarm. This was bad.

The scent told him several things. First, it told him that the Abnormality was male, and currently seeking a mate. Secondly, the blend of elephant and platypus DNA told him that this particular enemy was going to have lots of muscle, and probably produce a form of venom. Third, it told him he was going to need backup. Otherwise, he'd be dead meat.

Fumbling for his cell, he couldn't stop his fingers from shaking as he called up Myu and Iria. Informing them of the situation, Teiru cursed under his breath when they both informed him that they were also fighting abnormalities just as dangerous. Putting his cell away, he summoned forth the Tonfa that were his special weapon. Looking at the pair of short staffs, he let out another curse. This just wasn't his day.

Leaping to the ground, he stood in front of the abnormality. With a gulp, he let the power of his DNA flow through his weapons. _Guardian's technique! Feral rage thousand strikes!_ The weapons glowed a forest green, and he charged delivering blow after blow in a lightning fast barrage. Jumping back to avoid a tusk, Teiru rapidly spun the Tonfa, his hands changing positions with incredible rapidity, as he deflected each blow that came at him.

At least, until the trunk of the abnormality knocked the ancient weapons from his grasp. The trunk the wrapped around him like a python, squeezing the life from his bones, until the pressure grew to be too much, and Teiru snapped.

A pale haze surrounded the guardian's form, and the abnormality gave a startled trumpet, releasing the boy. Teiru let out a howl of rage, as the pale light caused a frightening metamorphosis to occur. The brown fur returned, thickening, and coursing across Teiru's skin. Jagged fangs burst from his gums, and a thick black claw adorned the tip of each finger. His tail grew thicker, sturdier, and Teiru's frame seemed to explode as his bones reshaped themselves to his new form.

As the light faded away, Teiru's mind returned. He felt stronger than before, and his slitted golden eyes narrowed as he stared down that which he had nearly been killed by. Teiru held out his hands, and summoned forth new weapons, disregarding the Tonfa that lay not far away. A pair of Sais materialized in his hands, and golden energy covered them.

Raising the weapons, Teiru let out a howl as he flung the barrage of energy at his opponents, watching with a smirk as the energy twisted in a writhing dragon, ripping the abnormality to pieces. AS the glow of power faded, Teiru felt the fur recede, and his human form return.

But not completely. Teiru felt the sharp incisors still present in his mouth, and looked at his hands, barely stifling a shriek. His skin, normally a healthy pink, had faded to an off-whitish colour, and his fingernails appeared to be a fusion of claw as well. Grabbing a broken shard of metal, Teiru gazed mournfully at his reflection. Once hazel eyes were now a clear gold, and ordinary ears were given away for overlong monstrosities.

Teiru gave one last glance at the pile of blood, and ran as fast as his legs would carry him. On and on he ran, never ceasing until he was as far from the mess as possible. Slowly, the young boy came to a stop by a stream, far from the heart of Tokyo. Collapsing to his

knees, Teiru drank the pure water in greedily.

_What are you running from?_

A voice echoed through Teiru's head, causing him to jerk upright with a gasp. "Who's there? Answer me!" The poor boy's voice held a quaver of fear to it.

_I am the one who can ease your pain, give you a new life, a new identity. I can give you a second chance, a chance to be a hero in the eyes of an entire people. Do you accept?_ The voice carried through the clearing.

Teiru looked down into the clear water, watching the fish on the bottom, his feline instincts veiled. "What will it cost me? Will I ever see my friends again?"

The voice held promises within it. _The only cost is your memories, so that you can start over. When your task is complete, you will be reunited with all those you care about. Now, do you accept?_

The once-human looked to the side once more, and sat in thought. "Yes, I accept. Give me a new life, one where I'm not a monster."

_Good, now, be reborn. Arise, Kishu!_ The renamed Kishu let out a howl of pain, and fell, his golden eyes closing as he knew no more.

Shirogane looked at his cousin as she lay in the bed, unconscious. The heart monitor beeped softly, and Myu's chest rose in time. Shirogane let out a sigh, and clutched his cousin's hand. There was no sign of the tawny fur that had covered her body only a short time ago. In the far bed, the last mew laid covered head to toe by a white shroud.

Shirogane looked at the ground. He had never taken the true power of the animal DNA into account, and now, his sister and her companions were suffering for his mistake. One dead, one comatose, and one AWOL. Things were not looking good.

The teen millionaire clenched his hand into a fist. He would bury this in his past, and never look on it again. He would restart Project Mew, and ignore this dark chapter. He would redesign the formula, taking the suggestion of anaesthesia from Teiru. His notes showed that the tranquilizer would lock away the feral mode, so that the new mews would never fall victim to such pains.

Shirogane spun on his heel, and walked out the door, closing the book on a chapter of his life nearly as dark as the day of his parents' deaths.


	3. Chapter 3

2 years later

"Ohayo Gozaimasu! Welcome to Café Mew Mew! May I take your order?" Ichigo Momomiya plastered a cheesy grin on her face, and welcomed the customers. In the background, she could hear the crash as Lettuce broke a plate, and could see Pudding performing out of the corner of her eye. Giving a tired sigh, Ichigo led the customers to a free table, and promised to get their food as soon as possible.

Hurrying to another table, Ichigo glanced at the calendar. It was hard to believe that just a year ago the Tokyo Mew Mews had defeated the parasitic Deep Blue, and the aliens had departed for their home world. Absentmindedly, the Mew in disguise scratched the back of her hand, and gave her head a shake. The past was in the past, and now all the Mew Mews had to worry about were Shirogane's recent obsession with creating genetic anomalies. The scary thing was that Shirogane didn't seem to realize that he was creating them. He just thought they were Kimera Animas.

Mint looked up from her tea, making eye contact with the Mew leader. Both knew that the aliens had affected all of the Mews in different ways. Pudding and Taruto were good friends with a crush on each other, and Lettuce was attracted to Pai. Kishu was a sore subject to most, but Mint could see that the flirtatious alien had begun to consider Ichigo as a little

sister, rather than a potential wife.

Finally, Ryou announced that the shop was closed, and all of the Mew Mews gave a sigh of relief. The café had been especially busy that day, and everyone was dead on their feet. Through the fog of exhaustion, the heroines registered a phone ringing, and collapsed onto nearby chairs as Shirogane answered it.

"Hello, Ryou Shirogane speaking. Yes, yes, what? That's great news, I'll be right there! No, no, it's no trouble at all. I really don't mind. Thank you, goodbye." Shirogane hung up the phone, and walked out the door, a smile on his face.

Needless to say, all of the Mews were stunned. Tentatively, Lettuce broke through the heavy silence. "Ano, what was that about? I've never seen Shirogane-san so happy before!" The porpoise Mew gave a soft smile. "I'm so happy for him! I hope he tells us why."

Pudding gave a wide grin. "Maybe Taru-Taru has come back na no da! Pudding's been collecting candy as a present! I really, really hope that it is Taru-Taru, don't you, Ichigo-Onee-san?"

Ichigo looked at Pudding, and smiled. "I suppose that I would like to see them again. It's been two years after all, and we have no idea if the Mew Aqua helped save their planet. It would be nice to know that our hard work wasn't going to waste." Ichigo scratched the back of her hand again. "Why is my hand so itchy? It's like I rubbed it in poison ivy or something."

The rest of the Mews turned to look at their leader, and gave a gasp. Ichigo glared at them, and set her hands on her hips. "What's wrong? Did my ears pop out all of a sudden? Tell me!"

Mint narrowed her eyes, and gave a sniff. "No, your ears are safe. But the fur on the back of your hands is new. Have you been sneaking out to see Aoyama without telling us?"

Ichigo blinked, and stared at the back of her hands. Sure enough, thick black fur covered them from the wrist to the knuckle. As she watched, the fur receded into nothingness. With a squeal of terror, the Mew leader ran for the basement, hollering at the top of her lungs. "Akasaka-san! Something really strange is going on!"

Keiichiro looked up from his computer to see Ichigo out of breath, one hand on the doorframe. "What's wrong, Ichigo? I haven't detected a Kimera Anima or a genetic anomaly, if that's what you want to know."

Ichigo shook her head wildly. "No, Akasaka-san, it's worse than that! I was in the Café with the others just now, and I grew fur on the back of my hands! Is this normal? Is it because I can turn into a cat? Tell me what's going on right now!" The words poured from Ichigo's mouth in a rush, her eyes wide with fear.

Keiichiro frowned, and turned back to his computer, typing furiously. "I guess that the Iriomote DNA is so strong that it cannot be suppressed. Ryou may have given up this line of research, but I'm glad that I looked into it." Keiichiro muttered to himself. "After what happened last time, I thought it wise to be prepared for the worst."

Ichigo blinked; all traces of fear gone. "Suppressed? Last time? Akasaka-san, what are you talking about? Can you please enlighten me?"

Keiichiro sighed, and stopped typing. "Call the rest of the Mew, along with Aoyama-san. I guess you'd better know. It does concern you, after all."

Ichigo nodded, and dashed to the stair and ran to the others. "Akasaka-san wants to see us. He says that it's important. He mentioned something about a last time to us, and I want to know what he meant."

Zakuro stood up, and walked towards the stairs. "Well then come on. This is obviously important, and we can't wait around for the grass to grow. Let's get this over with."

Dutifully, the Mew Mews traipsed down the stairs to the computers, where Keiichiro was waiting, a frown on his usually smiling face. His face did not brighten, and instead only grew darker when he saw Ichigo. "It's worse than I thought." He muttered to himself. "This is very bad."

Ichigo gulped, and looked at her hands, giving a shriek when she caught sight of the thick black fur stretching halfway up her forearms. Looking at Keiichiro, the cat Mew did the only thing she could think of. She got angry. "All right! Explain what's going on this minute, and don't try to skip out of it!" Ichigo then proceeded to describe the horrifying things she would do to his anatomy if he refused.

Keiichiro raised his hands in a placating gesture, and Ichigo relaxed. "Ichigo, the fur is a sign of a more powerful Mew form that is unlocked. It might seem like a good thing, and it is if the form can be controlled. But if you can't control it, the form could kill you."

Ichigo gulped, and then grinned. "Then I'll just learn to control it! But, how do you know that this stuff could even happen? How do you know that it'll kill me? I mean, you don't have any examples!"

Keiichiro looked at the ground, and Ichigo knew that she'd said something wrong. The chef turned scientist looked up, and spoke so softly, the Mews could only hear him due to their sensitive hearing. "But we do have examples." With a deep breath, Keiichiro seemed to have recovered. "Take a seat; this is going to be a long story." When everyone was seated, he started the tale.

"Three years ago, the Mew project began. Ryou had tested the formula not long ago, and it had proven successful. So we began looking for Mews, people within whom the DNA would flourish, and they would protect the earth. And we found those Mews, three people who would become the first line of defence. They were Myu, Ryou's cousin; Iria, Myu's best friend, and Teiru, an orphan under Ryou's employ.

"Things were great for a year. The only thing they had to worry about were Genetic Anomalies, Ryou's attempt to rebuild the populations of endangered animals. In fact, Myu and Teiru had begun dating. But then, everything fell apart in one terrible afternoon.

"It began as a routine patrol, rounding up some of Ryou's more ambitious Anomalies. What we didn't know, was that all three of the Mews had been suffering from strange things for the past month. They would grow fur, instincts would grow keener, and they would sometimes experience physical changes. But that day, the secondary Mew form, now named the Feral Mode, was unleashed.

"Myu and Iria were fighting anomalies, and losing. Unable to aid each other, they subconsciously tapped into the transformation and defeated the anomalies. But because they had not consciously controlled the transformation, the Feral Mode threatened to destroy them. In fact, Iria was killed by it, and Myu remains in a coma to this day."

"Was in a coma you mean, Sherlock." A voice interrupted Keiichiro's story, and everyone turned to the door. Shirogane stood in the doorway, a teenage girl leaning on his shoulder.

"Seriously, get the facts straight before you decide that it's story time." The girl continued. Waist length red hair a few shades darker than Ichigo's framed chocolate eyes containing a trace of mischief.

Keiichiro's mood lightened in an instant. Standing, he rushed over to the girl, and gave her a polite hug. "Myu! You're awake! Are you alright?"

Myu lightly shoved the older man off, and laughed. "I'm fine, except for the fact that I was comatose for two years and just learned that my best friend was dead. So yeah, all things considered, I'm just fine." The formerly comatose Mew began looking around, and gave a huff of exasperation. "Sherlock, where's Streets? Is he out on patrol or something?"

Keiichiro looked at the ground, a pained expression on his face. "No, Myu. Teiru is currently MIA. We haven't seen him since …you know, that day."

"What?" Myu looked like she'd been punched. "Why would Streets vanish like that? Something must have happened. Maybe he was kidnapped, or cursed to never leave Feral Mode, or, or"

"Dead." Shirogane supplied the word without empathy, his expression grave. Turning to Keiichiro, the teenage millionaire was blunt in his question. "Why are you telling the girls about my mistakes? Shouldn't this door have stayed closed?"

Keiichiro sighed, and looked at the store owner. "Ichigo is beginning to enter Feral Mode, and I was trying to explain that I found a way to control the Feral Mode. That way, we won't lose anyone else."

Shirogane was stunned, to say the least. Coughing, he managed to speak and work his way through the surprise. "Don't keep us waiting in the dark. Tell us how the Feral Mode is controlled."

Keiichiro smiled, and walked over to the computer. Quickly, he brought up a collection of files and schematics, fingers working at a breakneck pace. "The secret is in the pendants that are used to transform. They contain a device that allows transformation into the Mew form, and also into the Feral Mode."

Ichigo gave a nod, and pulled out her pendant. "Well then, this'll be the first test of the advanced transformation." The lead Mew said with a grin. "Mew Mew Strawberry! Feral Transformation!" Luxurious black fur quickly twined itself around Ichigo's body, settling into a sleek coat. Fine black claws sprung from her fingernails, and her ears and tail became more pronounced. A pink leotard- like set of armour materialized on the Mew Mew's body, with delicate gauntlets protecting her forearms and shins.

Ichigo blinked, and twitched her tail. Looking at her self, she gave a squeal of pleasure. "Sugoi! I never thought that I could look so cool! Why couldn't we do this before? It would have proven very useful against the Kimera Animas! "A dark look came over her, and Ichigo turned to face her boss. "Shirogane!"

Shirogane looked up, a calm expression on his face. "I had put that behind me. I thought that I had isolated the problem, and removed it. I thought that it would be impossible for you to access the Feral Mode. It was too big of a threat to be considered giving you access to."

Myu turned to her cousin, a dark look on the formerly comatose Mew's face. "Ryou, just what are they talking about, Kimera Animas? Were you making anomalies again? And just when do you plan on giving me one of those pendants? After all, I might become comatose again. And this time, I might not wake up. Besides, if you refuse, I'll paint the cafe black, pink, and lime green. That'll get rid of all of your customers."

Ryou sighed. "Actually, no it wouldn't. Painting the cafe such strange colours would just bring a new crowd of people, perhaps a less savoury one. And anyway, here you go." The partial feline walked over to the safe and unlatched it. Reaching in, Shirogane pulled out a mew pendant. Carefully handing it to his cousin, the teen millionaire spoke softly. "I think it's high time that Teiru came back.

Wherever he's been hiding, we'll find him. Tokyo Mew Mew, GO!"

The three stared at the frozen wasteland below them in anger. "That liar! They're all dead! They have been since before we were born! He played us for fools, making us fight his fight. Well, no more." Golden eyes gleamed in the half-light, gazing scornfully on frozen corpses. The air shimmered slightly, and the figures were gone, leaving behind nothing more than a dead world, and its icebound inhabitant

**Hi hope I got all the spacing right**


End file.
